1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable syringe, more particularly to a disposable syringe with a friction diminishing means to facilitate retraction of a needle into a barrel for safe disposal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional syringes, especially those with a sharp needle, have to be disposed safely after injection. Although a tip protector is used to shield the needle, the user is exposed to the risk of being stuck by the needle when sleeving the tip protector back on the syringe. There are many syringes with a retractable needle that is retracted into a barrel by pulling a plunger backward. However, it is desirable to improve the steady retraction movement of the needle and to reduce defective products during manufacture.